Talk:Orion
Homeworld What is the source for Orions being an Alpha Quadrant race? Wouldn't Boarderland imply they are from the Beta Quadrant? --8of5 03:22, 27 January 2007 (UTC) : This was a long time ago I know but just got the Decipher book and it says that their homeworld is in the Beta Quadrant but they are spread out into the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. -- Darth Batrus 09:08, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Sects? "The Orions were noted for their sect based society." Is that expandable at all? It dosn't explain alot as is. --8of5 20:22, 6 June 2007 (UTC) : Well the book talks primarily about the Clan Ru and note that their society is similar to certain Human tribes and Orion sects. I'm still reading it but I think it implies that the Orion sects and those Human tribes believe that only their group is sentient and possesses a soul but just want a confirmation on that before I write it in. -- Darth Batrus 12:10, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Expansion I'm gonna make this article totally sweet, don't you worry. I just hope I don't lose interest before I'm done! -- Steve 04:54, 20 February 2008 (UTC) FASA, LUG & Decipher I'm wondering if we're going to need a few split sections: one using FASA's details, the other using LUG/Decipher's.--Emperorkalan 18:17, 27 February 2008 (UTC) : How incompatible are they? What I've seen here so far (from Decipher, I guess) doesn't seem too different from the FASA stuff. It figures that no one does anything with the Orion articles until I come along, though, and now everyone's at it. -- Steve 18:46, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :: Well I just recenly got the Decipher Aliens book and after seeing the work thats been done (great job by the way Steve!) I decided to contribute a bit. Anyway, so far, I don't see much contradiction. At least nothing on the level of the early Romulan and show Romulan stuff like Remus being a habitable world and three Praetors etc. I think if something like that happens then perhaps dividing it? Just a thought. -- Darth Batrus 09:08, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::I was mostly thinking about FASA's Ruddies and Greys, which don't factor into the LUG/D version, who only have Green Orions (as far as I know). I haven't done a side-by-side comparison, but some such conflicts tend to be inevitable.--Emperorkalan 19:41, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Well the Decipher books mentioned the green skinned but its possible that there are others, it doesnt really say that there arent Greys or Ruddies but perhaps a mention cane be done so in italics in one of the paragraphs? Kind of like how one Pocket Book mentions the Tholians have a short lifespan while another says they have a long one. I think separate sections should only be added on material with a lot of conflict but thats just my opinion. - Darth Batrus 20:05, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::That's what I was worrying about: In FASA's version, the Ruddies (that would be the yellow-orange skin colored Orions) are a major factor, the brains of the operation, where Greens tend to be more of the brawn. And the Greys are a bit of a secret. That's why I'm thinking it may be a good idea (now that both versions are being worked on at roughly the same time) to split the biology, history, society, etc. sourced to either of the RPGs and list them as separate sections for now. Once they're both more complete and we get a real sense of what they have in common, we can combinesome portions and others are going to have to stay split with "sources conflict" notes. --Emperorkalan 20:23, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: An initial separation into separate sections followed by a later integration sounds good to me. The Ruddies are probably going to be the biggest point of conflict, especially after Enterprise. (Before then, we'd only seen two actual green Orions-- and several light blue ones!) The FASA stuff could still (almost) work if you squint and assume that Greens are more commonly in contact with other races and the camera has just somehow never shown a Ruddy. -- Steve 21:23, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Rework Tada! I completed my Great Work, a fairly extensive addition, editing and rewrite of the Orion article. I aimed to condense it, bring the word-count down where possible, sort everything solidly by topic and make the different versions of the Orions play nice. FASA and LUG/Decipher aren't too different, in terms of flavour at least. FASA offered a good structure to hang an article off (Psychology, Society), on which I could hang on peeled off bits of LUG/Decipher lore and get things to merge. The Society could still do with some work about the different occupations. That could probably wait until after I study FASA's lore on merchants, explorers and pirates. Now to do something about that wall of text... BadCatMan 15:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Heights / Weights "Average heights ranged from 1.8 to 2 meters, with average mass ranging from 75 to 80 kilograms. Males averaged at 1.7 meters and 70 kilograms, while females averaged at 1.5 meters and 60 kilograms." How does that work exactly? If the average for men is 1.7m and for women 1.5m, how is the racial avg height 1.8-2.0m? Same with the weights. :The height and weight data came from different sources that gave contradictory information. I wasn't sure how to reconcile them and just left them as they are. I've expanded the note beginning that section to cover this point. Thank you. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:57, June 4, 2013 (UTC)